What If?
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: What if everyone found out about Spike and Buffy earlier than they had? What would have happend? BS XA WTO AU
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a story my friend and I wrote during the final season of Buffy. The Point of veiw changes a lot. So try and keep up.

The sun felt warm on my skin. It bathed me. It made my blood boil. My eyes shut tight because they stung from so much sunlight. I fell to the floor and cried.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay!"

**2 Weeks Earlier**

I was sitting in the magic shop conversing with Anya about what the plans for the wedding were when he walked in the door. It was evening, so it didn't surprise me that he was here. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him, but we hadn't revealed our secret yet.

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked.

"Just passing through."

He looked at me with a knowing look, and I couldn't help smiling. I knew why he was giving me that look, but I didn't return it.

"Well then, I'll just pick up what I came for."

"What is that?" Anya asked.

"I want some bea sprouts. I have a pesty ghost that won't leave me alone!"

"I'll help you," I said before I knew it.

"Okay," Anya said hesitantly.

I got up from my stool and walked over to where we kept the bea sprouts. Naturally, he followed me there. I could feel his eyes wondering over my body. I turned and stared him in the eyes. His hand glided over my shoulder down to my thigh.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said quietly, quickly diverting my gaze from his.

"So are we really going to get rid of ghosties?"

"Only if you want luv, 'cuz I know there are other things we can use these bea sprouts for," he grinned and had a suggestive look on his face

I blushed and pushed him out of the way and started to go towards the door.

"Hey Buffy!" Dawn and Willow had just walked into the magic shop.

"Hey Dawn, Will. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we're going to the movies, do you want to come along?" Dawn said.

I looked over to where he was standing, looking at me with a look that said "do-you-really-want-to-go-to-the-movies?"

"Uh, I was going to help Spike get rid of a ghost."

"Oh, can I help?"

"No!" I shouted. "What I mean is, that ghosts are scary and dangerous. I think that this particular ghost is a job for just me and Spike." I said rather quickly. Spike gave me this look that said "Good job," but at the same time said "I want you." It was a look that I gladly gave back.

"Buffy," Willow started. "Ghosts really aren't that hard to take care of. I'm sure Spike doesn't even need your help. He's a vampire, he can surly get rid of a ghost."

"Not this one," he spoke up. "This one is a bloody nuisance. The slayer is definitely needed to take care of his..his..his…"

"His extra bloodiness," I finished quickly.

"Whose extra bloodiness?" Xander said as he came up from the basement with two boxes.

"Spike has a ghost, and he needs Buffy to help him get rid of it." Willow said.

"Oh, does Spikie need a girl to take care of his problems for him?" Xander said in his usual teasing way.

"No, who said that I needed the slayer. She volunteered." And with that he walked out the door.

"So are you really going to help him or come to the movies with us?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to help him." I said confidently.

Dawn and Willow looked at the clock and realized that they were going to be late for the movie.

"Well, we'll see you later then.'' With that, Willow and Dawn left.

I walked out the door and noticed that Spike was standing against the wall.

"I knew you would come out here, luv," he said swaggering over to me.

"I know I shouldn't, but I just can't resist your charms," I said as he put his arms around me.

"Well then, let's go take care of that ghost."

I love the way she looks when she sleeps.

"What are you staring at?" Buffy asked.

"You," I said.

"Well stop it, you're giving me the creepies." She said in that way I love.

"You want to know something? I love the way you look when you smile, cry and when you sleep."

"I love you too."

Wow, I thought, I still can't get over the fact that she tells me she loves me. If the others knew about this, I would literally be dust right now.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Buffy started with a seductive look.

"Is it something good?"

"Oh yeah, I want to tell everyone about us."

"What!" I was stunned. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I think it's time."

We kissed passionately for about a minute then I pulled away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. We should go inside and tell Xander and Anya right now." She said absolutely serious and a look of content.

The Magic Box was bright and you could see that all of the Scoobies were sitting in there, obviously Dawn and Willow decided against going to the movies.

"Okay, let's do it," I said confidently. I reached out and grabbed her hand and opened the door to the Magic Box.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Forgot to put this on the other one: I don't own anything Buffy related.

My stomach lurched with butterflies. I was about to tell everyone about me and Spike. What were they going to think? How was I going to tell them? But Spike did it for me.

"I want you all to know that me and Buffy are in love!"

Oh gosh, he said it. A sense of relief came over me. I looked out and saw looks of disappointment, shock, confusement, and anger on my friends' faces.

"Buffy, is this true?" Willow was looking at me with a 'not-true-hopefully' look.

Yes, it's very true."

"How long?" Dawn asked.

"About a couple months." I said.

"How?" Xander asked angrily.

Spike and I both started, but I beat him to it.

"What do you mean how? He was there for me. He helped me when my mom passed and after you guys brought me back. He understood where I was coming from. He loved me when I was drowning. He saved me from wanting to die." I stopped and looked at their astonished faces. Xander was the first to speak up.

"You were depressed and having problems and you went to Spike? Why didn't you come to me, I mean us."

"You guys didn't get it. You tore me out of heaven. Whom was I supposed to go to?" I practically yelled.

"Us! You could have come to us Buffy," Xander yelled. "You could have move to us. Spike's a monster. He's evil. Do you really think that thing could love you? He's probably just getting close to you so he can kill you. Remember Angel? When he turned evil, all he could think about was killing you. How could you be so stupid…"

"How could I be so stupid? Well he's not like Angel because we have already slept together!"

A hush fell over the room. Dawn got this 'How could you do this look' on her face and Xander turned two shades of red. Willow was frozen.

"Well if you're happy. So how is the sex?" Anya asked.

"ANYA!" Xander exploded. "What kind of question is that?"

"You don't have to yell at her! Anya the sex is great." I said. Spike beamed.

"The world is practically coming to an end and all you want to talk about is how the sex is?" Xander exploded. He ran both of his hands trough his hair, trying to keep control of his temper.

"Well she asked," I said.

Wow, I thought to myself. I didn't expect Xander to go ballistic.

"Shut up Xander, this has nothing to do with you!"

"This has everything to do with me! You came and stole the woman I love from right under my nose! Now I believe that I have a right to go ballistic!"

"Xander!" Anya was red with anger and looked just about ready to cry.

"An, I didn't mean it…"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it. You'll be sorry Xander, you'll be sorry!" Anya's face contorted and shifted. She became…Anyanka, the vengeance demon. A whirlwind of fire and water circled Anyanka's body. She disappeared vowing that she would be back.

Everyone sat frozen. Xander's face was paler then mine. I decided to say something to break the silence.

"Bloody hell, I'm out of here." And with that I walked out the door.

"Wait for me!" I ran out of the Magic Box.

"You should go back and try to work things out with Dawn and Xander," Spike's voice was cold and distance.

"Yes, I'll work things out with Dawn, but Xander…Xander had no right. He was acting insane. He doesn't mean anything to me. All that stuff he said he really didn't mean…" I stopped.

"Listen Luv, I do love you. But I saw what happened in there. They're not going to except us. I don't want you to lose everything for me."

"But I want to lose everything for you." I grabbed Spike and kissed him.

Spike pulled away before the kiss could get heated up.

"You go and fix things between you, Xander, Dawn and Willow, then come to the crypt, so we can, uh, get rid of that ghost," Spike said before he turned and sauntered off in the direction of his crypt.

Alone, in the dark, I looked into the window of the Magic Box. Inside, Xander was sitting on the counter with his head in his hands crying. Dawn was walking around, talking and throwing her hands around with every word. Willow was just sitting there just listening to Dawn's ranting. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked up as I walked through the door. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Xander spoke up.

"I hope you're happy, Buffy," he said getting down off of the counter. "You just ruined my life! Why can't you just have a normal boyfriend for once?"

"Oh no you don't. You screwed up your own life Xander. You messed up things with Anya! You're the one who told her you loved her and wanted to marry her! You broke her heart! Not me, I don't love you Xander, and right now I can't even stand being in the same room as you! But, I'm trying to be the bigger person here and apologize for whatever it is that made you guys so upset, but quite frankly you have nothing to be upset about. Spike and me aren't hurting you guys. It's been going on for months and everything went on like normal."

With that I stormed out of the Magic Box and started to head towards Spike's crypt, but then I remembered that I wasn't allowed to see him until I made up with everyone. I stopped in my tracks and though about what I wanted to say when Dawn and Willow came out of the Magic Box.

"Buffy?" Dawn spoke quietly, "You're right, and I'm sorry."

I looked at Dawn and Willow, and realized that I was the one who should be apologizing, not them. I opened my mouth to apologize when Xander walked outside. He kept walking right passed up.

"Oh no," Willow spoke. "He's going after Spike!" We have to stop him!" We took off running after Xander who fro some reason seemed impossible to catch up to. I ran as fast as I could run, and I didn't stop until I got to Spike's crypt.

"Spike! Where are you!" I called out frantically.

"Right here luv." Confused, Spike stared at the three of us. "Not that I don't like parties, but what are you doing here?"

"Xander, I mean we thought Xander was coming after you." I spoke quickly and looked around in case Xander was hiding in a corner.

"He's not here," Spike spoke slowly.

"Well, if he's not here, where is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

I walked furiously to my house; I knew what I needed to do. I unlocked my door and walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out the wad of money I was saving for the big day. I turned around, walked out the door, and started off towards the bus stop.

As I walked, I thought about the last few hours and tried to figure out what went wrong and where. How could Buffy say that it's my fault Anya left me? She was the one who got me all angry so that…no, it's better if I don't think about it too much.

I wonder what they're doing right now. Willow and Dawn are probably moping back at the house, and Buffy is probably off banging Spike somewhere. And Anya…well she was probably thinking of the best way to get vengeance on me.

Whatever. I know what I have to do. I'm a man on a mission. I reach the bus station and walk right up to the ticket window.

"One ticket for the next bus to L.A."

I stared at the three girls like they were crazy.

"Why do you girls want to know where Xander is?"

"We thought he was after you." Buffy said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but he's not here.

** Los Angeles**

"Angel!" Xander was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Angel came striding down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred followed closely behind.

"It's important. Spike killed Anya and is trying to kill Buffy! You have to help me kill him!"

** SunnyDale **

It had been three days since Xander disappeared. Buffy and Spike continued their love. Willow and Dawn had accepted them.

It was a dark night. No stars were out. Buffy and Spike were passionately making out when Spike jolted forward and whispered "Buffy!" He flew into dust. Buffy stood there shocked. Her hands grasped at nothing, her eyes filled with tears. Xander, Angel Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred stood where Spike had been standing. Angel had a stake in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Buffy couldn't speak, her throat filled with pain. In a heat of passion she kicked Angel back and flung onto Xander.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"No you won't. I told you, you would be sorry," Xander growled, lifting his hand up revealing a knife. Buffy screamed as Xander brought the knife down towards Buffy's chest and---

Buffy jolted from her sleep. She looked around trying to remember where she was. She realized that she was in the crypt, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Spike still sleeping soundly next to her. It was just a dream.

Then it hit her, it seemed so real, and the last time a dream felt so real it turned out to be real. Xander had gone to LA to get Angel to kill Spike. They weren't safe anymore.

Buffy smacked Spike across the face and that woke him from his sleep. "Get dressed. We have to leave. Xander is bringing Angel Investigations here to kill you."

"How do you know that?" Spike asked, getting dressed.

"I had a dream. Angel dusted you, and Xander tried to kill me. We have to get out of here."

"Oh my gosh," a voice said from the shadows. "I can't believe it. William the Bloody and the Slayer in bed together. I never thought that would happen in a million years."

Halfrek walked into the dark crypt. She had a gleam of hate in her eyes.

"I have come to wreak havoc on the life of William the Bloody. She has sent me to punish you."

"Who sent you!" Buffy sputtered.

"Drusilla!"

"Great. This week just gets better and better doesn't it. Why would Drusilla send a vengeance demon after me?" Spike said getting up from where he was sitting.

"Drusilla has sent me because she says that you have broken her heart in the most horrible way possible. She says the stars tell her that you have betrayed her," Halfrek said taking a step towards Spike.

"Drusilla? What does that tramp think she's doing?" Buffy got up angrily.

"Yeah, like she said," Spike shouted. "we have been broken up for three years now, and she's the one who broke my heart! I'm the one who should be asking for vengeance!"

"Shut up! You foul man!" Halfrek's arm flew and a shot of magic shot out of her hand.

"NO!" Buffy sprinted toward Spike, but the magic disappeared and Halfrek vanished.

Buffy and Spike stared at where Halfrek was, and then stared at each other.

"That was weird," Buffy said.

I had been in LA for three days, waiting. Angel and his friends were still packing. Angel was doting over his baby. All I could think of was getting back to Sunnydale. I had to get back before Anya found me. I remember her telling me about what she did to some of those men she plagued.

Angel came down the stairs holding Connor in his arms.

"Xander, do you have room in your car for Connor's car seat?" he asked me.

"Um, I came here on a bus, remember?" I said.

"Don't worry Angel," Cordelia said walking into the room. "I'll hold Connor on my lap and Fred can sit up with us, while Xander, Gunn, and Wesley sit in back."

"So I guess that means that we're taking my car." Angel stared at Cordelia with an eye of wanting. I had never seen Angel look at anybody like that, not even Buffy.

"Um, I think you guys better hurry up. For all we know, Spike could have already killed Buffy," I said, kind of felling uncomfortable in the same room with my ex-girlfriend and Buffy's ex-boyfriend while they were making googley eyes at each other.

"Relax Xander, " Cordy said. "We all know that Spike has a chip in his head so he can't hurt humans. We all figured your story was bogus three days ago. We're all just going to Sunnydale just to have a Scooby Gang reunion and to introduce Fred and Gunn to the others."

I stared at them in disbelief. They knew I was lying all along, and they didn't call me on it until now. No wonder they were acting all calm. Gunn, Wesley, and Fred came into the room, adding to the awkwardness of the whole scene.

"So let's get this road trip going," Gunn said putting his arm around Fred. "It's dark now, so it's safe for us to go."

"Thank you Gunn. Let's go," I said, grabbing my coat and leading the way out the door.

My head was still spinning from the whole Halfrek being summoned by Drusilla thing, even though that was over an hour ago. We hadn't moved much since then, we just kept sitting there staring at each other.

"So, Drusilla summoned a vengeance demon," I said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah and I don't bloody well know why," Spike said, sounding just as awkward as I was feeling. One thought just kept popping into my head, 'what if she came back and all his old feelings about her came back?'

"You know I love you and nothing can change that," he said as if reading my mind.

"I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could there was a loud crash upstairs. Spike immediately tensed up, ready to protect me from whatever it was. We remained quiet, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. But they didn't. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I squinted my eyes to get a better look then Spike and I both gasped at the same time. It was Dawn.

"What are you doing here Dawn?" she looked like she had been crying.

"Anya, I mean Anyanka came back. She was looking for Xander! Willow had to use magic. Anyanka came after us, she almost broke my arm. Willow had no choice!" Dawn spoke quickly, with the sound of tears filling her throat.

"Had no choice about what Dawn!" I could feel the anger rise in me, had she hurt Dawn again?

"She killed…ANYA'S DEAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts of fear and confusion raced through my head.

"Spike killed Anya!" I blurted out so loudly that I scared myself.

"Xander, Spike didn't kill her. He can't, not with that chip in his head," Cordelia said so calmly that I could have ringed her neck.

At least we're going back to Sunnydale. Once there I can convince these mindless Angel Investigators of Spike. He must be vanquished.

Xander and all of Angel's gang walked into the Magic Shop. Buffy Willow and Dawn were inside picking up Anyanka's mess.

"Xander!" Willow sobbed out. "I am so sorry. It was an accident!"

"What was Will? Spike and Buffy, or who he killed Anya?" Xander wanted to sound convincing. He needed Angel's help.

"Xander! Spike didn't kill Anya, I did! She was attacking us…I had no choice!" Willow stopped and froze at Xander's reaction.

Xander fell to the floor in tears. He couldn't believe that his best friend killed is fiancée. HE would have much rather had Anya kill him than have Willow kill her.

"Um, I have a question. What's exactly going on and why are we here?" Fred asked quietly from where the Angel Investigators were standing.

Dawn spoke up. " A few days ago Buffy and Spike announce that they were together and Xander got angry…." Dawn went on and told the events of the past few days, while everyone stood around in stared. When she was done, everyone was silent, trying to let the story sink in. Angel was the first to speak up.

"So, Buffy and Spike are together? How'd that happen?"

I approached that Magic Shop but hesitated before I went in. I didn't want to go in there because then they would know I had been crying. Yeah, Anya was annoying, but she had a good heart she did. I took a deep breath and walked into the Magic Box, only to stop in my tracks. Xander was back, and Buffy's dream was right, he brought Angel and his Investigators with him.

"Bloody hell," I said, acting cool, while I walked over to where Buffy was standing. "What are you doing here?"

Angel immediately jumped at the chance to answer me. "we're here for a Scooby Gang reunion and to introduce our new friends. Which reminds me. Guys this is Fred, Gunn and this," Angel took the baby out of Cordelia's arms, "is Connor---my son."

"He's so cute!" Dawn was smiling over the baby.

"Wow, he looks a lot like you Angel. When we first heard about the baby I thought he was going to be pale, and well…dead." Buffy reached to grab the baby from Angel's hands.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! ANYA'S DEAD!" Xander looked like a wreck. He looked like an insane mental patient who was looking for his mother.

"Xander! I'm so sorry!" Willow was crying hard. She looked desperate.

"You and you! All of you! You have taken my world and crushed it. I can't go on living like this!" Xander ran out of the magic box.

Cordelia went running after Xander, but by the time she got outside, he was gone. Cordy walked back into the Magic Box with a panicked expression on her face. "He's gone."

"Where could he have gone?" Wesley asked.

Everyone was silent while they tried to think of where Xander could be. Buffy spoke up first.

"He probably went home to sit with Anya's stuff. I know when my mom died, all I wanted to do was sit with her stuff."

Without even saying a word, the whole group walked out the door and walked at a brisk pace towards Xander's apartment. When they got there the door was unlocked, so they let themselves in. When they walked into the apartment, it looked empty. They split up looking to see if he even came here. Dawn's scream pierced the silence.

Everyone went running to where Dawn was standing. She had opened a closet to see if the suitcases were still there when she made the discovery. When the group got their, Buffy, Cordy and Willow fell to the floor almost hysterical while the guys just turned away. There, hanging in the closet was Xander---dead.

"No! No! Not Xander, not Xander!" Cordelia was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. "He was the first boy I ever loved!" She fell to the floor in faint, and Angel rushed to her side.

"Oh my gosh this is all my fault! I did this! I might as well have killed him myself!" Willow shrieked having not gotten over the fact that Xander was dead.

"Help get his body," Buffy moved towards Xander's body, but Angel quickly stepped in her way.

"Wait!" Angel spoke." We shouldn't move him, the cops will get angry if we disturb the body."

"God, forget the cops! Xander needs to be more comfortable! Hanging from a rope definitely isn't!" Buffy moved toward Xander and grabbed him. Spike helped her move him to the bed.

The funeral for Xander and Anya took place two days later. They were buried side by side. Their head stones read, "Lovers Eternally." The newspapers made the story sound like Romeo and Juliet, two star crossed lovers. If they only knew.

"This week is the worst week of my life!" Willow said crying on Tara's shoulder.

Tara came to the funeral and was filled in about the week's events. She was shocked, she couldn't believe how fast peoples lives could get screwed up.

"Will, it's okay, life goes on, it will get better. There is no reason to dwell in the past. They died in love. Anya would have never have turned if she didn't love Xander, the same with Xander." Tara was making perfect sense to Willow.

"Thanks Tara, you make me feel so much better when you're around. I love you." Willow leaned in to kiss her, but Tara pulled back.

"Will, I love you too, but I'm not ready to just…well jump back into a relationship."


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Willow walked away, and I felt a pain in my heart. I couldn't stand not being able to be there for her at this troubled time in her life. I hated lying to her. I really wanted to be with her, but not like this, not under these circumstances; not because Anya and Xander were dead. I want it to be real.

I looked over to where Buffy and Spike were standing. She looked so grief stricken it hurt to look at her. She kept blaming herself for what had happened, but Spike telling her it wasn't her fault, yet she wouldn't believe him.

I started to walk over to them when a voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around to find Willow's ex-boyfriend Oz standing there.

"Oz! What are you doing here…I mean y-y-you can be here." I couldn't believe Oz was here.

"I heard about Xander and Anya. I wanted to be here for…the gang." He looked around and them looked back at me. "So anything new besides this horrible tragedy?"

I like Oz; I can see why Willow loved him. He is a great person. We were sitting down inside having a cup of coffee discussing the past weeks events.

"Wow, you go away and life changes so fast." Oz looked like he was in shock over everything.

"It's good you came, Willow will be very happy to see you." I wanted Willow to be happy.

"I didn't just come for Willow, actually I met someone else. She's great, but she'll never compare to Will." Oz finished and had a sullen look on his face. I knew he still loved Willow.

"I'm back here though. It took me awhile to accept her choice to be…you know, but I know she's happy, so I'm okay with it."

We spent the rest of the day talking. I told him about me and Willow and how the magic got out of hand. It must have been hours before we were interrupted.

"Oz!" Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Spike had come over and discovered the guest's arrival.

"Hey guys! How are you? When I heard the news, I knew that I had to come back." Oz got up and gave everyone hugs.

"I'm glad you came." Willow's eyes were swollen from crying, but I could tell that she was thrilled at Oz's return.

It was kind of weird being back in Sunnydale after all this time. So many things had changed. I never would have expected Willow to get out of control with magic, but I also didn't expect Willow falling in love with a girl.

Not much has happened in my life since I left town the last time. I regained control over my werewolf instincts and even learned how to control them under extreme anger.

I did have another girl for a very long time, but she broke it off when I told her about the werewolf factor. I learned about Xander and Anya through Cordelia, who has been keeping in touch with me the whole time.

I look at Willow. She looked so bad. Her face was swollen from crying. I tried not to show how much I loved her when I spoke.

"I'm glad I came too," I leaned over and gave her a hug. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay," Willow looked so sad. "I really am glad you're here. I needed a friend."

I went with Willow back to Buffy's house and we sat up late talking about everything. She told me how she missed Tara. I have to admit it hurt to hear this but I know that she's happier now. I told her about the girl I met. Even If I can't have Willow as a girlfriend it's great to have her as a friend.

Drusilla paced around waiting for the clock to strike twelve PM. Ding-Dong.

"It is time!" Drusilla smiled and sauntered out of the room. Halfrek was waiting for her in a round room.

"Did you get what I asked?" Drusilla reached for what was in Halfrek's hand. "With Spike's hair pieces I can summon him to me. I'll make him love me. And if he refuses I want you to banish him to Hell!"

The room glowed red as Drusilla began to chant the incantation.

"Wait!" Halfrek started. "Drusilla the spell might bring him directly to Hell. He won't have time to decide whether he wants you or not. Are you sure you still want me to helm you?"

"Don't give me excuses. I want Spike. He is the perfect love slave."

Drusilla began her incantation again. "GRINB EKIPS OT ME! I TNAW SOH LOUS! GRINB EKIPS OT EM…." The room shook and rumbled and a swirl of wind appeared.

Drusilla drew in a breath of excitement. Finally, she was going to be able to have Spike, her anchor, and the man who helped her regain her strength. She got even more excited as the wind swirled faster and faster. She began to jump for joy.

But as suddenly as the wind appeared it disappeared leaving behind a mess. Drusilla let out a cry. "What happened? Where's Spiky?"

"Um, I don't know. I did everything right. Got your wish, visited the crypt, read the incantation, poured the…uh oh," Halfrek stated.

"Uh oh what? What didn't we do?" Drusilla practically screamed

"You need to get a lock of his hair and mix it in with some bea sprouts and frog-eyes, make a potion and pour it where you want him to appear. I completely forgo about that." Halfrek said.

"Well what a stupid thing to forget!" Drusilla started to simmer, but quickly remembered she already had Spike's hairpieces. She had little time left. "Alright, it's ready. Pour it on the chair. Now you do have the potion that allows me to prevent him from going to Hell right?" Drusilla looked at Halfrek.

"Yes of Course I do!" Halfrek pulled out the potion.

"Then I'll begin the chant. GRINB EKIPS OT EM! I TNAW SIH LOUS! GRINB EKIPS OT EM…"


	6. Chapter 6

It was good to have all my friends here with me. Oz, Tara, Willow, Dawn and Spike. We were all comforting each other and some how I knew that everything was going to be okay, the worst was over.

WHOOOSH! "What the..!" Spike was lifted into a whirlwind and started spinning around. "Spike!" I yelled and tried to pull him down. The others tried to help but the wind was too strong. He disappeared into the ceiling. Where was he going?

I wanted to scream, but I stayed calm for Buffy and Willow's sake. They looked frightened. Buffy was hysterical. I didn't know what to do. So I did the first thing that came to mind, a spell.

I threw everything off a nearby table then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some herbs.

I out the materials on the table and went to my purse, opened it and pulled out some potions, bea sprouts and matches. I went back to the table hoping I would be able to put a spell together before Spike could get hurt, or worse killed.

It all happened so suddenly, one minute I was standing, talking with Buffy, the next I was pulled through the ceiling and transported here. Where here was I don't have a clue. All I know is its dark, damp and I don't like it. There's something familiar in this place, I can feel it in my blood. It's like something from my past. I just can't put my finger on it.

Just as those thoughts passed through my mind, I caught sight of a shadow pass by. Then I saw her. She stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to me.

"Drusilla!" I yelled.

"Hello my dear Spike. It has been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you. The stars have told me that we will be together now forever." She stopped talking and grabbed a bottle off of a table. It had a blue liquid in it.

"Dru, you broke up with me and I don't want you anymore."

"Shut Up!" She grabbed my hair and pulled my head toward her. "You miss me don't you, I know you do. I was wrong to break it off with you. Besides if you don't agree to be with me forever, in about ten minutes you'll be banished to Hell."

"Liar! You don't have the power to do that."

"Yes I do. The only thing that'll stop you from leaving is this potion. And before you begin to think that you can say yes and the leave me you're wrong. If at any moment you leave me, your pretty slayer will be sent to Hell. So you have about five minutes. Now what is your choice?"

"If I say no what happens then?" I had to make sure that nothing would happen to the others.

"You'll suffer in Hell!" She paused. "I know what you're thinking. Your friends will be safe, the spell is only intended for you."

"Then you know my answer!"

"Fool! Spike, going to Hell will solve nothing. I love you!" Drusilla looked at me with wild eyes.

"I'd rather spend an eternity in Hell, then an eternity with you!" Drusilla through the bottle and it shattered on the floor.

"Fine, got to Hell!"

The ground opened and I could feel a scorching heat against my skin. I was going to Hell, and Buffy wasn't even going to know.

The ground continued to open and Spike gave one last scream, but to Drusilla's dismay it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "BUFFY! I LOVE YOU!"

I fell to the floor, letting out a huge scream. It felt as though a part of me was ripped out. I knew that Spike was gone, and I knew that he had sacrificed himself to save the rest of us. Why is it that whenever I fall in love with someone they had to either die, go away or go evil?

I stood up and walked over to where Tara was doing the spell.

"Stop." I said as tears flowed down my cheeks. "It's too late. He's gone."

Tara looked at me as she blew out the candles and incense. "I'm sorry. How do you know?" She said sympathetically.

"I just know," I stated, trying hard not to snap at anybody. Angel walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I began to openly weep.

"Why? Why Spike?"

"I don't know. But we'll find whoever did this and take revenge. We're here to help you." Angel said soothingly.

"These last few days have been a living Hell for you guys. First Anya, then Xander, now Spike. Something out there wants to screw up you lives," Fred spoke up from behind.

"Whatever it is, I'll take care of it and they'll be sorry they killed my boyfriend." I stated firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked over Buffy's head over at Cordelia. There was a hint of jealousy in her eyes. It was unfair to Cordelia that I hadn't told Buffy and the others about us. I took my arms from Buffy and walked over to where Cordy was standing. Ever since Xander's death, she hasn't been the same. I hear her crying at night when she thinks I'm asleep. When I reached her I put my arms around her.

"Um, you guys I want to tell you something," I spoke up.

Everyone stopped to look at me, surprised that I wanted to say something amidst this crisis.

"I just want to tell everyone that Cordelia and I are," I paused to take a breath. "Cordelia and I are in love."

Ahh! My stomach lurched. Even though I love Spike, I couldn't help but feel some jealousy about Angel and Cordelia.

I knew they were together. Last time I went to LA to deliver the ring I saw them getting closer. I miss the days when I used to help the gang. I looked over at Willow and Tara they were stunned with sadness. I decided to walk over and comfort them.

A gust of wind surfaced again and Angel was pulled from Cordelia's grip.

"Angel!" Cordelia reached for him but missed. Buffy ran toward Angel and jumped onto him shouting "No, not Angel!" But the wind was too strong and it sucked Angel out of Buffy's arms. Cordelia fell to the floor, hysterical. Wesley and Gunn ran over to comfort her.

"Why would someone do something like this? Why!" Cordelia yelled through her tears.

"I don't know," Buffy said. "But I'll find out who did it."

The wind tunnel dumped me into a cave. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. An eerie feeling came over me. It was as if something inside of me told me that something bad was going to happen. Drusilla walked out of the darkness.

"Yeah!" She giggled with delight. "Daddy has come home to his precious daughter. You sent Grandmommy away, but I'll get revenge for her." Her eyes looked to the stairs and then back down at me again. "Spiky didn't do what I told him to do so I had to send him away. You'll do better won't you daddy?"

"What sick game are you playing Drusilla?" I could hardly speak because of my anger.

"It's a wonderful game, daddy," Drusilla cooed. "It's called what will hurt the slayer more."

I lunged at Drusilla, but a force field was protecting her. "What are you going to do with me?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh it's a very special plan. Spiky didn't want to be a part of it, so he had to go away, but you, daddy, aren't as stupid as he was. You'll do what I say."

I looked at Drusilla. Why did she come back, and why did she blame me for Darla's death? I decided to humor her. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Drusilla's eyes gleamed. I want you to say you'll stay with me forever and…" She paused. Ever so slowly she began to smile. "I want to you help me kill the slayer!"

My mind began to race. Kill Buffy! So this was her master plan. Wait a minute, I have a brilliant plan. It will keep Buffy alive and get me out of here too.

"Okay Drusilla. I'll do it," I said in my well-practiced Angelus tone. "All you need to do is get Buffy here, and I'll do you one better, I'll kill her friends too."

Drusilla squealed with delight. "Oh daddy knows what his little girl wants! You promise to stay with me forever?"

"On the slayer's grave."

"Move faster you guys." Conner was wailing in Cordelia's arms. She was in complete panic mode.

"We're getting there Cordelia." I wasn't sure about what I just said. Spike was dead, Angel was gone, and I just wish the wind would come back.

Everyone's eyes were bloodshot from all the reading we were doing. But I knew Buffy's eyes were red from crying. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Willow.

"Yes!" Oz exclaimed from the back of the room.

"What!" We all yelled in unison.

Oz began reading from the book. "The vengeance demon Halfrek is able to cast a spell to bring past lovers to the women they scorned through a wind tunnel."

"Who did both Angel and Spike scorn?" I asked, unfamiliar with the history of the Scooby Gang's resident vampires.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Then Buffy spoke up, and her voice was filled with anger.

"Drusilla."

I had to fight back tears of anger. Why did Drusilla have to ruin my life? First Spike, now Angel.

"That's it. Pack some weapons get your stuff. We're going to find Drusilla and kill her."

"Buffy are you sure? We don't even know where to start." Willow looked tired and scared.

"Willow, you don't have to go, but…"

A gust of wind appeared again. Angel dropped out and began to attack Buffy. They fought while Cordelia was screaming at Angel to stop. Everyone was in a mad frenzy.

Suddenly, Drusilla stepped out of the wind. She walked slowly toward Angel and Buffy. Everyone stood in shock as she kissed Angel's lips and handed him a knife.

"You know what to do." He grabbed the knife and turned toward Buffy.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Buffy and the fear she had in her eyes. I turned and looked over at where Cordelia was standing. He face was red from crying. I had to think fast. I took the knife and quickly turned ant threw it at Drusilla. But Drusilla saw it coming and jumped out of the way. The knife continued to fly and to my horror struck Tara.

It all happened so fast that I didn't see it coming. I just felt the knife hit me in my heart. I think I let out a scream as I fell to the floor, but I can't remember. Now as I lay on the ground, I hear the voices of my friends faintly in the background and I see the bright light to lead me to my eternal life.

"Tara! No!" Willow screamed. She fell toward Tara and began to cry.

Drusilla's eyes gleamed with hatred. She turned toward Angel and shouted out a curse. The floor cracked and opened. Flames rose and scorched the ceiling. Angel fell through screaming and trying to catch a hold of something to stay up. He grabbed desperately for something. Tara's corpse was the closest thing he could find. He pulled at her body, but it wasn't heavy enough. They both fell through the floor to the pits of Hell!

Angel screamed his last words, "Cordelia I love you, take care of Connor!"

My heart sank. Tara, Angel and Spike were dead and in Hell. I looked at Willow, she was in tears and Oz was holding her. Cordelia was grasping Connor while Fred, Wesley and Gunn stood stunned.

I turned toward Drusilla with hatred in my eyes. I could feel my temperature rise with anger. I reached for the knife on the wall and chucked it at Drusilla. She tried to dodge it, but my aim was impeccable. She screamed with pain and poofed into dust.

** 2 DAYS LATER**

Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Connor had all went back to LA. Cordelia stayed behind to discuss matters with Buffy and Willow. Oz decided to go back to LA with the others.

Cordelia, Buffy, and Willow stood inside the magic shop collecting items.

"I think we have everything," Willow said as they sat the items down on a table. "So who do we bring back?"

The three girls all stared at each other. Each one wanted their lover back, but neither could decide who absolutely needed to be brought back. Cordelia spoke up first.

"We need to bring Angel back. He has a son he needs to get to know.. He is important to this world. He is a warrior. Eh helps the helpless. He is needed to keep order in this world," She choked back tears. "I love him, his son needs him. I think Angel is the obvious choice."

Willow got angry. "Why is Angel the obvious choice? What about Tara? She's a very powerful witch. She can be of great use to us in the future when we need to fight demons," She began to cry. "She's a part of me, I need her. We all need her for her powers."

Buffy got up, tears were pouring down her face. "I know Angel is a warrior and helps the helpless, and Tara is a powerful witch and she can be useful to the gang in the future, but what about me and my needs? Spike may be just a neutered vampire to you guys, but to me he was more. He helped me through all the hard times I've faced the last few months. I need him more than the world needs Angel or we need Tara. He is part of me."

The three girls stared at each other for a few minutes taking everyone's arguments into consideration. Each person had strong arguments why their love should come back. But they could only bring one person back. They communicated silently through their eyes and they knew whom they needed to bring back. The three girls raised from their chairs and headed toward the cemetery.

They quickly reached their destination and placed candles in a circle. The began to chant an incantation that sounded like a cry from a wounded animal. A light formed and appeared to have the figure of a person. I quickly fell to the floor taking on skin and growing hair that appeared white from the light.

The ground shook and trembled throwing the girls down to their knees. The body rose to its feet and peered into the eyes of the women as the sun began to rise over the graveyard.

The sun felt warm on my skin. It bathed me. It made my blood boil. My eyes shut tight because they stung from so much sunlight. I fell to the floor and cried.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay!"

the end


End file.
